Watch and learn
by Nate Mello Jeevas
Summary: Perhatikan dan pelajari apa yang terbaik untuk hadiah ultah bibi Mito, Gon. Cover by samizoldek


Disclaimer:

Hunter x Hunter © Togisho sensei

Watch and learn © Nate Mello Jeevas

Main pair: Killua x Gon

Rate: T

Genre:

Friendship, romance,family (?)

Warning:

Typo(s), AU, OOC?, sho-ai, jangan meetc

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah jendela kamar Gon, membuat yang bersangkutan terbangun meski enggan. Gon menyeka matanya, masih belum terbiasa dengan silaunya cahaya matahari. Gon lalu melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya, dan ia mendapati pintu kamarnya sedikit terbuka. Samar-samar, ia dapat melihat bibi Mito yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan di dapur.

"Selamat pagi, Gon," sapa bibi Mito ceria. Gon mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah kursi sang buyut lalu tersenyum ke dua bani hawa yang telah merawatnya sejak bayi, "selamat pagi, Mito san, nenek."

Gon melihat bibi Mito yang terus bersenandung ceria. Memang bukan hal aneh, hanya saja tidak seperti Bibi Mito biasanya. Seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Gon, sang nenek berkata, "Bibi Mitomu sedang senang mendapat hadiah dari nenek."

Hadiah? Tiba tiba Gon teringat hari ulang tahun sang bibi, "Oh iya! Selamat ulang tahun, Mito san! Mito san sedang ingin apa hari ini?"

Bibi Mito menggeleng tidak mau merepotkan keponakan satu satunya, "tidak usah repot repot Gon," tetapi Gon malah mengacuhkan bibi Mito. Walau bibi Mito menolak seribu kali, Gon tetap akan menghadiahkan sesuatu ke (Bagi Gon) sosok sang ibu. Bibi Mito adalah orang berharga nomor dua setelah nenek. Tapi masalah Gon sekarang adalah apa yang pantas dan membuat bibi Mito senang sebagai hadiah? Pakaian, perhiasan, atau alat make up? Seandainya saja bibi Mito mengatakan apa yang diinginkanya, pasti Gon tidak akan sebingung ini. Uhm, mungkin Killua tahu sesuatu, "Nenek, Mito san, sehabis sarapan ini aku ingin ke rumah Killua."

"Mandi dulu, Gon," Gon menepuk jidatnya melupakan hal penting seperti mandi. Nenek tersenyum melihat tingkah konyol Gon sedangkan bibi Mito meletakkan nasi beserta lauk pauk di atas piring.

"he he, iya Mito san, selamat makan."

.

.

Gon mengganti piyama dengan baju main lalu mengikat tali sepatu bersiap ke rumah Killua, "Gon, nanti dirumah Killua sebentar atau lama? Perlu bekal tidak?" tanya bibi Mito benar benar seperti seorang ibu ideal.

"Aduh Mito san, kerumah Killua kayak ke rumah orang lain saja."

"Tapi dirumah keluarga Zoldyck itu seram, Gon. Bibi sendiri masih khawatir walau sekalipun ada Killua."

"Tidak apa apa, bi. Killua itu kan ksatria(?)."

"Ya ya ya terserah kamu lah, bibi sudah tidak mengerti perasaan anak remaja. Hati hati di jalan, Gon."

Gon yang tidak paham ucapan berbelit bibi Mito melambaikan tangan seperti biasa, "iya, aku pergi dulu."

"Hati hati di jalan."

~2606~

Killua duduk duduk santai di kasur sambil mendengar kisah Gon mengenai bibi Mito. Konfliknya tidak terlalu sulit sih bagi Killua, tinggal memberi hadiah saja kan? Killua pikir apapun yang diberi Gon pasti bibi Mito senang.

"Jadi apa yang harus kuberi, Killua?" Tanya Gon meminta saran Killua.

"Apapun yang kau beri pasti Mito san senang."

"Iya, tapi apa? Aku maunya yang berkesan," Killua berpikir, hm, yang berkesan ya?

Terlintas sebuah hadiah berupa masakan buatan Gon sendiri sebagai hadiah untuk bibi Mito terbayang di benak Killua. Dan mungkin saja Killua bisa sekalian modusin manusia spike hitam polos didepannya sekarang.

"Masakan? Bagaimana?" tawar Killua dan mendapat respon bagus Gon,

"itu bagus sih tapi menyalakan kompor didapur saja aku tidak bisa."

Killua menepuk jidat tidak menyangka partnernya tidak bisa menyalakan kompor, "Astaga, Gon. Makanya belajar sama aku yang berpengalaman. Ayo deh kita ke dapur."

Sesosok pemuda silver memakai apron hitam tanpa motif membuat sesosok lainnya, dalam hal ini temannya, terkagum kagum. "Whoa Killua kau terlihat tampan."

Nzer!

Kau terlalu frontal, Gon.

Semburat tipis tak dapat dipungkiri Killua mendengar pujian dari temannya. Alih alih menutupi malu, ia memakaikan Gon apron, "jangan berisik, kau sendiri juga harus pakai."

"Tapi kenapa kau pakaikan diriku apron bunga bunga?"

Killua tersentak _ngeh_ memakaikan Gon apron yang salah. Apron itu milik Ilumi *author get bantai Ilumi* . Semburat tipis Killua makin melebar mememuhi ruang diwajahnya, "A-aa-sudahlah! Hanya itu apronnya jangan banyak protes!"

Iya Gon jangan protes, Killua saja yang mengagumi dirimu memakai apron tidak protes tuh.

"Tapi aku terlihat seperti perempuan, Killua," protes Gon dibiarkan Killua terbawa angin, pemuda silver itu malah asyik memotong motong sayuran (alih alih melihat wajah manis Gon.)

"memang kita mau membuat apa, Kills?" seru Gon mendekatkan diri ke Killua yang memotong motong. Bagi delusi berlebihan Killua, dapur berAC dirumahnya sangat panas bagai digurun sahara. Itu semua hanya gara gara Gon yang terlalu dekat dekat dengannya.

"Kita akan membuat salad Sayur, eh?" tebak Gon. Aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Gon hingga tercium indera penciuman Killua, membuat Killua tergagap dan gugup, "M-mungkin, sudahlah, k-kau lihat dan pelajari saja. Nanti kalau aku suruh bantuin, kamu harus bantu."

"ide bagus, Killua! Jadi aku tidak perlu membakar rumahmu," Killua berhenti sejenak dari acara memotong sayuran, penasaran maksud Gon, "maksudmu?"

Gon menjelaskan reka ulang kejadiannya dengan antusias, "Waktu itu aku penasaran cara membuat telur pakai kompor terus untuk menyalurkan kekepoanku, aku masak deh. Awal nya sih fine fine aja, nah, pas aku tinggal beberapa waktu untuk membuang hajat, eh tau taunya api di kompor sudah tinggi sekali. Karena panik, aku memanggil Mito san. Eh besoknya aku dilarang menyentuh kompor oleh Mito san. Terkadang aku mikir kok Mito san bisa bisanya melarang, kan kalau aku bisa masak jadi tidak perlu merepotkan dia."

Killua _sweatdrop_ mendengar tutur panjang Gon. Seingat Killua, pengalaman masak pertamanya tidak separah bocah bermarga Freecs satu ini deh. "Jadi Killua, aku membantu apa?"

"Memotong tomat menjadi bentuk dadu," memotong tomat? Ah pekerjaan remeh buat Gon. Memotong badan orang menjadi kecil kecil saja dia jago apalagi cuma memotong tomat!

"itu saja, Kills?"

"Itu saja dulu."

Untung seorang Gon Freecs sering memperhatikan bibi Mito masak..!

Lima menit kemudian

"Gon, aku sudah selesai memotong dan memasukkan semua sayuran ke mangkuk tinggal tomatnya saja nih, kamu udahan belum?" Ujar Killua melepas apron hitamnya efek kegerahan. Manik dark bluenya membulat seketika melihat tomat segarnya berubah menjadi tumpukan abstrak berwarna merah nan lembek berceceran di talenan.

"Sedikit lagi, Killua," Killua menggelengkan hasil kerja Gon yang mendekati 'buat ulang' daripada 'sedikit lagi'. Bukan, bukannya Killua sombong atau tidak mau menghargai usaha Gon, hanya saja tidak layak tomat lembek itu dimasukkan ke salad sayur Killua dan diberikan ke bibi Mito sebagai hadiah.

Dengan rasa tidak tega yang di tepis Killua jauh jauh, tomat abstrak Gon berakhir di tong sampah. "Killua kenapa hasil kerja kerasku..?" Protes Gon yang di acuhkan Killua.

"Lihat dan pelajari!" Killua memotong sebuah tomat dengan kecepatan super. Tomat itu benar benar dipotong dadu secara rapi. Harus diakui Gon iri, "Hebat! Ajari aku, Killua!"

Killua menyerahkan pisau dan sebuah tomat ke Gon. Killua menggenggam kedua tangan Gon mengajarkan cara menggunakan pisau yang benar. Setelah tadi Killua tersipu kini bergantian Gon yang merasa pipinya memanas. Heck, rasa rasa AC di dapur tidak berfungsi.

"Kau sudah mengerti, Gon?"

Pesona Killua berhasil membuat Gon tergagap, "e-eh, eto, y-ya! Tentu saja aku mengerti, Killua!"

"Yosh! Cepat potong satu tomat itu," perintah Killua dan di balas anggukan Gon sekenanya sambil berharap potongan tomatnya tidak sekacau tadi. Habis, pesona Killua mengacaukan konsentrasi Gon.

Beberapa menit kemudian potongan dadu tomat Gon sudah jadi, lumayanlah tidak merusak selera makan. "Syukurlah sudah jadi, terima kasih Killua. Aku pamit pulang dulu," ujar Gon sambil melepas apronnya.

"Hati hati di jalan, Gon."

Killua melepas apronnya dan melihat sekelibat bayangan hitam berambut oranye mencurigakan. Mata tajam Killua menangkap sosok itu dan senyam senyum sendiri, "Tch mengintip saja kerjaannya."

End.

Omake:

"Aku pulang," teriak Gon masuk ke dalam rumah dan disambut pelukan hangat bibi Mito.

"Hwaaa Gon sekarang kau sudah besar. Bibi senaaang sekali. Hiks hiks semoga dia cepat melamar kamu ya."

Gon memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti ke-fujoshi-an sang bibi.


End file.
